SMSTSS 35: The Senshi of SHAZAM!
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi's past catches up to her, thanks to Umar the Unrelenting, forcing Usagi to become the World's Mightiest Magical Girl! SM x Marvel Comics x DC Comics story. Part of the SMST line of stories...
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 35: The Senshi of SHAZAM! – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Since DC Comics is doing a disservice to the legacy of the Marvel Family (aka "SHAZAM!"), with their company-wide reboot of their comics, I decided to do this story. Where I go from here, I don't know. At any rate, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Present day: Tokyo, Japan (Azabuu Juuban Ward).

It has been a few years since Mrs. Usagi Saotome (formerly Usagi Tsukino, but also known as "Sailor Moon"…among other designations) has had the opportunity to take a breather. She has already seen to her husband Ranma's needs—and to the needs of the rest family, her friends, her many allies, her various associates, her dubious lovers, etc.—so that she could finally have some time to herself.

"Ahhhhhh," Usagi said, as she relaxed in the furo of the house that belonged to her husband's family. With Nodoka back in her own hometown of Okayama, Japan, since her husband Genma is presently stuck somewhere in the future with his best friend Soun and his long-lost love Kamiko (a Time Lord from Gallifrey), the Saotome home, as well as the family ancestral sword, was now under the watch of the heir of the Saotome clan: Ranma Saotome. But with Ranma busy with a training excursion with their youngest children, Naruto, Renata and Genko, Usagi could finally relax. And so far, none of her usual sources indicated an impending attack…

"Ah, I wish I could do this more often," Usagi said, as she looked at one of her magical tattoos, located on her left forearm. Over the years, centuries, in fact, Usagi has made it her goal to study magic in all of its forms, with varying degrees of mastery. One such art form involved tattoo mysticism, which involved creating tattoos that can be used either as the equivalent of magical items, special abilities, weapons (magical or otherwise), animals and even monsters. She learned this craft while a slave to demon lords (called "Splugorth") while living in a time-lost version of the lost continent of Atlantis. Then, she served her masters as a kind of "warrior princess", who enforced the will of her masters through combat, either on missions of war, or in the Splugorth's gladiatorial games. It was only because of her husband Ranma that Usagi was finally set free, but not before learning many of her masters' secrets, including bio-magic, techno-magic, stone-magic and, of course, the art of creating magical tattoos. In fact, it was because of this that her thirst to increase her magical awareness, which enhanced her own understanding of the Silver Crystal, that she sought out the legendary Yggsdrasil Tree, where she, along with Ranma, took the sacred "World Tree Test". It was only because of the pair's previous training, coupled with the blessing of Odin the All-Father himself, that they passed the test. And when they did, they knew the Runes, and, in turn, knew every other Earth-based mysticism out there. Of course, knowing multiple magical disciplines was not the same as mastering them. So, it would be years before any degree of competency in these other mystical disciplines, and even then, it was in areas that were deemed useful to either one of them. An example of this would be the equivalent of a person learning how to drive both a manual stick vehicle and an automatic stick vehicle, but sticking with the automatic out of a preference, while still having no experience in how to use a manual stick shift. This was the same with the Saotomes, although, in recent years, this has changed, when Usagi became one of the guardians of the Rock of Eternity (a reservoir of all the magic in existence), while Ranma became the newest "Sorcerer Supreme", who is on guard against corrupt mystics, demons and dark entities.

Unfortunately, one of those dark entities decided to act against the Moon Princess…

"Look at that," said the unrelenting Lady Umar, who was spying on her hated arch-nemesis, through her reflecting mirror, from her home in the Dark Dimension. The Dark Dimension was a place where most of the Lords of Chaos were banished by both the Lords of Order and their allies, the self-proclaimed Guardians of the Universe. And since then, the most powerful of these Lords of Chaos, the dreaded Lord Dormammu and his twisted sister Umar, have been trying to break free of their imprisonment, only to have the likes of the Sorcerer Supreme, The Ronin, who was really Ranma Saotome, stand in their way of success. However, unlike Dormammu, who looks like a man with his head on fire, Umar actually liked Ronin, which is why she hated Ronin's wife even more…

"Look at you, with your flawless skin, and rosy cheeks, that supple body of yours- no!" Umar said violently. "Just because you defeated me in our, ugh, love-making, that doesn't mean I am attracted to you physically…"

Umar was referring to a past encounter where Umar and Sailor Moon, in her Sailor Cosmos guise, did battle in Umar's bedroom, with Ronin as the prize. Umar wanted to prove that only she is the most perverted goddess ever. However, not only did Sailor Moon proved Umar's assertions wrong, but forced the dark mistress to admit, in front of her own minions, that the Moon Princess—a Lord of Order, no less—was more spontaneous in the art of love-making than she was. Umar, who prided herself for being the biggest pervert in all of Creation, has never forgiven this outrage, and has made it her mission in life to humble her rival…before killing her. In fact, Umar has already made plans to turn Sailor Moon's remains into her personal toy, before using it with Ranma as her own personal love-slave.

But first, Umar will have to break down her arch-rival…

"What to do, what to do?" Umar said, as she tapped her fingers unto her throne made from the skulls of her foes and minions. "At the very least, the chaos spell I place on you should keep me satisfied for now, 'little princess'-"

Umar then noticed that her hands had a mind of their own, in relation to liking what Sailor Moon did her body.

"Aw, Oblivion be damned!" Umar said with rage and embarrassment. "She even got me thinking about her on an unconscious level. Grrrr-!"

Back on Earth, Usagi sneezes.

"Ah," Usagi said, as she rubbed her nose. "Someone must be talking about me…"

Meanwhile, outside Usagi's house, a black van rolls up in front.

"Are you sure she is here, Chaim?" said an attractive woman, who wore sunglasses.

"That's what the intelligence has indicated, Ruth," said her bearded, male companion. "This is where the criminal lives."

"But what about Ranma Saotome?" Ruth said with a sigh. "Will he interfere in our operations?"

"We made sure that the criminal's husband will be too busy to notice our operation."

"Alright…"

"Ruth, I know that you and Ranma have had…a shared past together."

"It's not just that we were lovers at one point in time, Chaim. He was my trainer, when I was selected to be our people's first 'super-soldier'. I KNOW that he will be very pissed off if we go after his wife."

"But he is respectful of international law, correct?"

"He is, but I wished that none of what we have learned is true…"

Pause.

"And when this is over, I will retire from the service."

"But, Ruth-"

"My decision still stands."

Chaim wanted to say something else, but kept his mouth closed. He then turned to look at the file the Mossad had recently received, and looked at an old photograph of Baroness Dr. Serena von Mondkinder, aka "The Butcheress", formerly of both the infamous Counter-Ghost Group and HYDRA scientist, who was active during the 1930s and '40s…

"And if all goes well, either the Butcheress will be captured, or be neutralized," Chaim said.

"Then be sure that we have our people ready, Chaim," Ruth said. "Serena von Mondkinder may have been the Butcheress, but she is also Sailor Moon, a veteran superhero."

"I know, which is why our government has pulled all stops on this mission."

"Well, I just hope that we know what we are doing, Chaim," Ruth said. "I feel it's odd that this information on Sailor Moon is now coming out."

"The information checks out on this Nazi war criminal, Ruth. She will answer for her crimes."

"We'll see, Chaim," Ruth said. "We'll see…"

Later, at Juuban Park, Usagi was going over her books at Café Americana, a dining establishment that was in the middle of renovations, which is why it was closed for the summer.

"Hhh," Usagi said, as she leans back into her chair. For some strange reason, the company that was supposed to do the renovating had called up to say that there were new people coming aboard to help with the renovation, forcing her to take the time to meet these new people. She was in the middle of doing a background check, when the front buzzer rang.

"Ah, they're here," Usagi said, as she gets up from her desk. She then scoots on to the receiving entrance…

"Who is it?" Usagi said, as she pressed an intercom switch.

"We're the replacement painters," replied a voice.

"Okay, just a minute!" Usagi said, as she reached for the door…

And then, her danger senses rang out.

"Eh-?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion, as the entire café blew up spectacularly…

"You weren't supposed to blow up the building until after we had a visual confirmation!" Ruth said.

"If the file on our target is correct, then we cannot take the chance," Chaim said. "And besides, no one is will be hurt from this operation."

Ruth pursed her lips, as she looked at the burning embers of what was left of the eatery…

There was a noticeable shift of the fiery debris, as Usagi rose from fire even as her normal clothes were burning.

"I take it that you two are responsible for this?" Usagi said, as she arched her eyebrow.

Ruth swallows a bit, steels herself and steps forward…

"We have come for you, war criminal, for crimes against humanity," Ruth said, as she points an accusing finger at Usagi.

"Um, you have to be a bit more specific," Usagi said.

"We are referring to your acts as a member of the Third Reich, Serena von Mondkinder."

"Oh, that," Usagi said offhandedly.

"You think this is not serious?" said Chiam.

"I think human condition is worthy of being mocked," Usagi said.

"Does that include crimes against the Jewish people?" Ruth said.

"Ah, I see where this is going," Usagi said. "Well, I have done things against Jewish people during my time with the Nazis, but I also did things to other people as well. And, if you know anything about me, then you would know that I was absolved of my actions, in light of the fact that I was under the control of my handlers, especially since, afterwards, I used my same connections within the Third Reich to help defeat the Axis Powers during World War II…"

Pause.

"Now, I'm sure that your government will understand why, if you two force the issue, I will have to put up a stiff resistance. So, what do you say?"

Ruth and Chiam turned to look at each other, and then at Usagi.

"Until we get word otherwise, you will be presented before the Jewish people to answer for your crimes, either on your feet, or feet first," Chiam said.

"Then, you have first move."

"As you wish," Ruth said, as she takes out a small ball, and slams it unto the ground. With a flash of light, Ruth and Chiam were is superhero costumes, and they were not alone.

"Sabra and Seraph," Usagi said, as she nods in recognition. She then sees other Jewish/Israeli heroes, some of whom she knew of.

"I see that you bought friends, too."

"We are prepared to deal with you, war criminal," Seraph said.

"Lucky me," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes. She mulls over her thoughts, and decided to go with a power-set that she hasn't used in a while…

"So, what do you say?" Sabra asked, as she noticed the gathering of storm clouds.

"Just one thing: SHAZAM!" Usagi yelled, as a thunder bolt from the clouds strike down upon her head.

Everyone covered his or her eyes, as those who were mystically inclined felt a surge of power coming from where the mystical bolt of lightning struck. When the smoke cleared, a warrior goddess stood before all to see…

"Now, your move," said Lady Shazam, aka "Shazam Sailor Moon", as energy crackled across her body, as the gold trim of her costume seemingly glowed. "But know that when this day is over, only one of us will be walking away…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The fight concludes after Lady Shazam/Shazam Sailor Moon gets help from an unlikely source, a source that shocks the Israeli superheroes! See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 35: The Senshi of SHAZAM! – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Since DC Comics is doing a disservice to the legacy of the Marvel Family (aka "SHAZAM!"), with their company-wide reboot of their comics, I decided to do this story. Where I go from here, I don't know. At any rate, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Sabra studied Lady Shazam, aka "Shazam Sailor Moon", with a keen eye. She personally knew the Moon Princess through her interaction with Ranma Saotome, aka "Ronin". The Israeli super-soldier was born a mutant, and was her nation's first inductee into a program that specialized in combating paranormal and metaphysical threats to her people, with the emphasis on the Nazi's own super-soldiers and metahuman agents. However, in the case of the Moon Princess, Sabra has the basic enhanced physiology of a "super-soldier", including strength, endurance, stamina, agility and mental acuity. In fact, in spite of the Moon Princess' reputation as being a mental lightweight, Sabra knew that Usagi uses this reputation to hide her intelligence from scrutiny, mostly to lull others into a false sense of security where Usagi was concerned. But Sabra knew Usagi's experience will be the deciding factor in their fight.

"Very well," Sabra said, as she points her wrists at Lady Shazam. She hoped that her team of super-powered operatives, known as the Hayoth within the Mossad, was ready to act.

"I'll be sure to send my regards to your husband."

With that, Sabra discharges energy-laden darts (called "E-Quills") that nearly impacted Lady Shazam. Lady Shazam, using the Speed of Mercury, sees this as she catches the darts with her hand.

"Nice technology," Lady Shazam said. "Now what-?"

Seraph raises his staff, and calls down a lightning bolt that strikes the darts, creating a concussive explosion.

"Whoa!" Lady Shazam said, as she flies backwards. She then skids to a halt, and then discharging a lightning bolt into the ground near their feet.

"Gah!" Sabra yelled.

"I got you, Ruth!" Seraph said, as he used his invulnerability, granted by the mantle of the ancient prophet of Elijah to take the brunt of the damage. Lady Shazam sees this, and stomps on the ground, creating a concussive wave that nearly overtakes the pair.

"Hang on!" Seraph said, as he utilizes the ring of Solomon to teleport himself and Sabra out of the immediate area. However, Sabra was determined to continue this fight.

"Now!" Sabra said, as she called out her other companions.

"Done," said Captain Israel, as he raises his rocket-propelled weapon, and discharged it. Captain Israel, aka Colonel Joseph Hachoen, was a super-soldier who was one of the few to receive the same formula that made Captain America the man he was. However, unlike Captain America, Captain Israel did not have a shield, although he didn't need one, with his love of heavy explosives and guns and all.

Lady Shazam turned towards the incoming projectile, ready to catch it, when it suddenly splits apart, and discharged multiple warheads.

"Yikes!" Lady Shazam yelped, as she took off running, narrowly avoiding get hit by the missiles. However, when one hit the ground, the result shrapnel from the impact of one of the mini-warheads grazed her leg.

"Ow!" Lady Shazam said, as she clutched her leg. "Ow?"

"You noticed, eh?" said Sabra, as Captain Israel prepared his next assault. "Knowing that you are a creature of magic, we were able to acquire Premium alloy."

'Dang it,' Lady Shazam said, as she hid behind some debris. 'They must have an alchemist or a hyper-metallurgist on their payroll…'

"Now, come quietly, or else," Sabra said, as Captain Israel prepared for his next attack.

'Think, Usagi, think!' Lady Shazam thought to herself. 'You should know what Premium is made out of, as well as its structural weakness…'

And then, it dawned on her, as she taps into the Solomon's wisdom. This ability allows Lady Shazam to see new insights when using one's owns knowledge and experience to solve problems.

"Of course!" Lady Shazam exclaimed. "Everything in the Universe has a vibration frequency, at least according to M-String Theory. And…I still have my normal powers, but now enhanced by the magic of SHAZAM. So, I will use one of my lesser abilities to create a particular kind of effect…"

With that, Lady Shazam steps out into the open. Captain Israel prepares to launch another attack.

"Your government has no authority over me, Sabra," Lady Shazam said. "Whatever I did in the past was already adjudicated as far as the United States, the United Kingdom, France, Russia and even China are concerned. I wish you would withdraw your operatives."

"And I will not stop until you are contained," Sabra said.

"Then I refuse to cooperate."

"So be it."

As if on cue, Captain Israel fires off another rocket at Lady Shazam.

Lady Shazam suddenly opens her mouth, and wails, even as her odango covers began to glow. Enhanced by the power of ancient legends, Lady Shazam's "Supersonic Waves" created a concussive force. However, guided by Solomon's wisdom, Lady Shazam could now modulate the effect of the wave. In effect, she broke down everything that was non-living on Captain Israel's person, leaving him without weapons, equipment, body armor…and even clothes.

"Ahhh?" Captain Israel said, before Lady Shazam delivered a solid right-cross that knocks Captain Israel down.

Before Lady Shazam could reassess the situation, she found herself being attacked by sword-weilder.

CLANG!

Lady Shazam deftly blocks the intended blow with her left arm bracers.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I am the Sword of Israel," said the masked woman. "My blade was fashioned by the indomitable spirit of my people."

"Right," Lady Shazam replied, as she sent a current of electricity into her opponent, through her blade.

"Auuuggh!" replied the Sword of Israel, as she jerked a bit before collapsing unto the ground.

"How dare you do that to my Sara!" said a sorcerer type.

"And you are?" Lady Shazam said.

"I am the Kabbalist, a magic user for my people…"

Pause.

"But I am not alone!" the Kabbalist said, as he stuck a ward of some kind on Lady Shazam's chest…

"The Seal of Solomon?" Lady Shazam said, as she felt a surge of power going through her body.

"I know what costume you wear, criminal," the Kabbalist sneered. "How dare you beseech the wisdom of one of our own legends?"

Lady Shazam felt a sharp pain in her head, as Solomon's wisdom was suddenly cut off from her grasp.

"Stand back," Seraph said, as he stepped forward. "I can deal with her now…"

Seraph charges forward, and jumps into the air. He swings his staff down to deliver a deadly blow, only to be caught when Lady Shazam crossed her arms.

"How?" Seraph said.

"I have the courage of Achilles," Lady Shazam said. "Coupled with my own skills, I am without peer in unarmed combat…although my husband may have a thing or two to say about that…"

Lady Shazam yanks the staff of Moses from Seraph's grasp. However, before she could use it, it turns into a giant snake that wraps around her.

"Gah!"

She stumbles backwards, until another costumed superhero moves behind her.

"I have her," said the masked Ragman, who suddenly appeared behind Lady Shazam, and wrapped his cloak around her, even as the snake loosens it grip to spring back to its owner. The rags were made from corrupt souls that did great evil, and had the ability to engulf evil doers.

"Did you get her?" Seraph asked, as he turns his snake back into a staff.

A rag was forming with the symbol of a thunderbolt, within a crescent, on Ragman's cloak.

"I think so-"

Suddenly, Ragman began to shake violently.

"Ragman!" Sabra replied.

"Yarrrrrggggh!" Ragman said, as a burst of light burst outward from within…

"Silly Ragman," Lady Shazam said, as she picked Ragman by the neck. "I have the power of Zeus; I can access any dimension, realm and world, both Heaven and Hell included…."

Pause.

"In other words, I can return to Earth as well."

With that, Lady Shazam tosses the convulsing Ragman aside.

"Don't worry; Ragman will be okay."

"But you won't, criminal," Seraph said, as he tapped his staff onto the ground, causing a small quake in the process. Seeing that Lady Shazam was distracted, the other member of Sabra's team showed up.

"You shall submit to the will of God," said a large golem named "The Anointed One", as he charged forward, barreling Lady Shazam in the process.

"Oof!" Lady Shazam said, as she was tackled. She then grabs a hold of her opponent, and began to use the speed of Mercury to pull the Anointed One with her.

"What are you doing?" the golem said.

"I'm taking you for a spin," Lady Shazam said, as she takes to the air with her opponent.

The tattoos on the Anointed One glowed. They were Hebrew script that gave the golem its life and power.

"I can fly, as well, woman," the Anointed One said, as he broke free from Lady Shazam.

"I know," Lady Shazam said. "I met one of your predecessors nearly 3000 years ago, when I served in a society for justice while in the service of Ramses II…"

Pause.

"And this is how I defeated him as well."

With swift action, Lady Shazam swooped down, and then upwards. She impacted the golem with her two fists like a rocket, and then continued to fly straight up until she went sub-orbital height. Ignoring the elements, or lack thereof, Lady Shazam took advantage of the Anointed One's brief disorientation and slammed into his back. However, she kept going until she reached the park in a fiery blaze. With an impact, Juuban Park shook, sending Sabra and her team backwards from the force of the impact.

"Huh," Lady Shazam said, as she leaped out of the way to see her handiwork. The Anointed One laid very still, as his clay-like body sizzled.

"That should stop you for a while," Lady Shazam said, as a large truck slammed into her from above.

Meanwhile, Sabra turns towards the person responsible.

"Eric, you made it," Sabra said, as Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism arrives with his children…

"We're not here for you, Sabra," Magneto said, as he lands onto the ground. "I'm here to see a criminal see justice."

"Father, you don't know that," said the Scarlet Witch. "This is Usagi, we're talking about."

"Yeah, she saved your life, remember?" said the Quicksilver.

"Father, we'll help you, but with reluctance," said Polaris.

"The Moon Princess has much to answer for," Magneto said.

"Be as it may, the criminal has to be taken in alive to stand trial," said Seraph. "Do this for us, and we will afford you protection."

"We'll see about that-"

Suddenly, the ground shook, as it suddenly exploded outward.

"That wasn't very nice, Magnus," Lady Shazam said.

"I don't play nice to those who laid the foundation for the Nazis, Moon Princess," Magneto said. "Be glad that I am only taking you down alive, instead of dead."

"Peachy," Lady Shazam said, as her eyes glowed with power. She then discharged a lightning bolt that impacted Magneto's electro-magnetic barrier.

"Don't you know I can block a lightning strike?" Magneto said, as he raised his hands to sustain the barrier.

"Don't you know a feint when you see one?" Lady Shazam said, as she leapt into a golden portal, which suddenly materialized above her, and then reappeared from similar portal that appeared underneath Magneto at the same time.

"Thunder Upper Cut!" Lady Shazam said, as she knocks Magneto out using a concussive force. Lady Shazam was not about to take any chances in dealing with the master of magnetism. She also knew that out of all of Magneto's children, the Scarlet Witch would be prone to tend to her father's needs before all other concerns.

"Father!" the Scarlet Witch yelled, as she went to her now-unconscious father.

Meanwhile, Quicksilver and Polaris went into action.

"How dare you hurt my father?" Quicksilver said, as he began to hit Lady Shazam multiple times using his mutant power of superspeed. This was easily blocked, but it left Lady Shazam vulnerable to Polaris' attack.

"Take that!" Quicksilver said, as he pounded away.

"And this, as well," Polaris said, she blasted Lady Shazam with an electro-magnetic pulse.

"Hhhh!" Lady Shazam said with a growl. She then grabs Quicksilver, and flips him over towards his sister.

"Hey!" the pair yelled.

Before either of them could act, Lady Shazam turns towards the pair, and-

"Thunder Clap!" Lady Shazam yelled, as she smacks her hands together. The force stuns both into submission.

"Pietro!" the Scarlet Witch yelled. Sabra immediately goes to the mutant.

"You have to pull yourself together and stop her!" Sabra said.

"Of course," the Scarlet Witch said with a nod, as she rises to her feet…

"And I will not hold back!" the Scarlet Witch proclaimed, as her body began to glow a scarlet aura…

**Tbc.**


End file.
